Scar - KaiHun
by RomanticWind92
Summary: Bahagia. Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa caranya bahagia semenjak Kris meninggalkanku. Tapi kau datang dan mengingatkanku kembali bahwa bahagia itu akan selalu ada dalam takdir kita. Aku akan percaya sekarang bahwa aku adalah anugerah untuk mereka yang memberiku cinta terutama dirimu - Sehun / KaiHun fiction. RnR?


Namaku Kim Jongin. Tetapi, orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku _Culun_. Umurku 17 tahun dan ini tahun keduaku di _Senior High School_. Kata orang masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan. Masa dimana kita memulai mengenal yang namanya cinta, persahabatan sejati dan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lain. Tetapi tidak bagiku, yang aku suka hanya menggambar dan membaca buku. Yah, aku memang orang yang cukup tertutup. Aku tidak mempunyai teman dalam artian sahabat yang sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menyendiri. Seperti saat ini, aku sedang duduk di bangku lapangan futsal belakang gedung asrama, duduk sendirian di tengah deretan bangku-bangku hitam panjang di bawah pohon _maple_.

Setidaknya, itulah kegiatanku setiap harinya sebelum aku mulai tertarik pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini duduk tidak jauh dariku. Yang aku tahu dia orang yang tertutup, namun tidak jarang tertawa dan tersenyum hingga semua orang yang mengenal dan dekat dengan _namja_ itu pasti nyaman. Kulitnya seputih susu sama seperti seragamnya. Garis matanya tajam namun menyimpan keindahan dengan iris coklat yang indah. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya _kissable_ berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya selalu tersisir rapi menutupi jidatnya.

Setahuku, namanya Oh Sehun. Nama yang benar-benar indah seindah tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih ramping dari seorang _yeoja_. Tidak! Aku tidak mesum. Siapapun yang melihat Sehun pasti akan berfikiran sama denganku. Hanya saja aku sedikit lebih beruntung karena pernah melihat Sehun berganti pakaian olahraga bersamanya. Berterima kasihlah pada alarm yang kebetulan rusak hingga aku terlambat bangun dan berganti pakaian di akhir bersama dengan Sehun. Sumpah demi apapun? Badan Sehun putih dan mulus, pinggangnya ramping seperti _yeoja_. Apa _namja_ itu melakukan perawatan. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Dia tetap indah dimataku.

Aku menggoreskan pensilku mencoba membuat sketsa Sehun yang tengah duduk dengan wajah yang berpaling melihat ke arah langit. Entah melihat apa, tapi aku mengakui kalau posisi ini adalah posisi Sehun yang terbaik yang pernah aku lukis. Lukisanku hampir selesai, tinggal menambahkan sedikit goresan dan—

Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini juga. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku mulai memperhatikan setiap tingkahnya, aku melihat _liquid_ bening yang paling aku benci itu membasahi wajahnya. Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan melihatnya mulai mengigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa senyum indah itu seolah tidak berarti apa-apa dengan _liquid_ bening itu?

" _Sehun –ah? Ada apa eoh?"_

Karena penasaran dan aku mulai tidak tahan ia menahan isakannya, aku pun menghampiri Sehun. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja hujan mulai turun. Aku langsung melindungi buku sketsaku dan mempercepat langkah menghampiri Sehun yang bergeming ditempatnya. Aku menyeretnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ke tempat duduk yang memang memiliki atap yang paling dekat dengan kami.

Ia menatapku kaget, air matanya langsung ia hapus begitu melihatku. Saat aku hendak memberikan sapu tangan padanya, tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh ujung kayu bangku yang sudah rusak hingga melukai kelikingku. Sehun memekik pelan, ia langsung merobek bagian bawah seragamnya dan meraih tanganku. Tanpa merasa jijik, ia menghisap kelingkingku hingga menghentikan pendarahannya. Ia kemudian membalutnya dengan saragam yang dirobeknya itu. Wajahnya terlihat cukup pucat dan panik. Tapi kenapa? Ini kan hanya luka kecil. Lagipula itu juga bukan salahnya.

"Sepertinya yang tidak baik-baik saja itu kau. Apa kau kedinginan?" Aku bertanya penasaran. Kulihat ia menggeleng pelan. Ia membungkuk mengatakan maaf sebelum berlari meninggalkanku menembus hujan yang belum berhenti. _Sial_? Aku belum berkenalan dengannya. Aku melihat lukaku yang sudah dibalutnya dengan asal, mungkin karena wajah paniknya.

"Aku pasti punya kesempatan lagi. Pasti."

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin** as **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun** as **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Yi Fan** as **Kris**

 **Pairing : KaiHun & KrisHun**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Miss Typo, EYD nggak sesuai, OOC and other.**

 **Lenght : OneShoot**

 **Word : 8K+**

 **Desclaimer : Semua nama dalam cerita hanyalah pinjaman, _but this story is mine_.**

 **OooO**

* * *

Ujian tengah semester adalah ujian yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sebagian murid. Namun tidak sedikit pula yang memasang wajah malasnya mendengar pengumuman ujian tengah semester. Lain halnya dengan yang lain, Jongin mendesah malas. Beberapa hari lagi ujian dan setelah ujian mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Dan itu membosankan untuknya. Tentu saja, karena ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah cantik milik Sehun lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun. Setelah kejadian di taman belakang asrama itu, _namja_ itu seolah menghidari Jongin. _Ani_? Bukan berarti mereka dekat sebelumnya. Hanya saja Sehun terlihat sangat menghindarinya. Memangnya ada apa? Apa Sehun takut kalau ia mengatakan pada semua orang kalau ia sudah menangis. Ayolah! Semua orang pasti sudah menangis, _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ semuanya sama saja. Kita berhak menangis jika kita sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosi kan? Lalu apa?

Jongin mendesah kembali, ia tidak bisa fokus kalau seperti ini. "Hey culun." Jongin menoleh mendengar nama _familiar_ nya di sekolah. Ia memutar bola matanya melihat orang-orang sok jagoan yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Jongin memang memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian culun. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Yah semua orang yang pernah melihat Jongin dengan penampilan aslinya pasti akan menjerit, _Okay_! Itu berlebihan.

"Yeh?"

"Sebaiknya kau belajar yang baik. Dan beri kami jawaban yang paling tepat." Setelah menipuk kepala Jongin, Jongho ketua dari orang-orang sok jagoan itupun berlalu dengan tampang mengejek pada Jongin. Jongin mendesah kembali, entah sudah berapa kali ia mendesah. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang.

 _Pucuk dicinta ulangpun tiba—_ mungkin perumpaan itulah yang sekarang Jongin alami. Walaupun yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu sendirian, baginya itu tidak masalah jika pengisi kesendiriannya itu adalah dengan kehadiran Sehun.

 _"Ekhem..."_ Tanpa permisi, Jongin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang tengah mengamati danau yang terdapat di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah, makanya tidak banyak murid yang datang ke sini.

Sehun tersentak pelan tanpa sadar sedikit menjauh dari jarak Jongin. "Namaku Kim Jongin. Tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku culun. Oh yah? Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengobati kelingkingku beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jongin bukan orang yang banyak bicara ataupun berbicara panjang lebar. Entah kenapa ia hanya ingin banyak bicara jika di depan Sehun.

"Aku—"

"Oh Sehun." Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak, "Aku tahu dari papan namamu." Lanjut Jongin melirik papan nama Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedikit salah tingkah sudah mengira Jongin tahu namanya mungkin dari sumber lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Biasanya hanya orang yang punya banyak masalah yang datang ke sini."

Sehun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya masalah apapun. Aku hanya merindukan seseorang." Jongin mengerinyit, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa ini? Sehun pasti sudah punya kekasih. Orang sebaik dirinya mana mungkin tidak punya kekasih.

"Oh." Jongin menanggapi singkat. Ia mengalihkan padangan ke arah danau di depannya sudah tidak berminat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut atau ia mungkin akan sakit hati. Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Jongin – _sshi_? Kenapa kau berpenampilan culun sementara kau orang yang tampan?"

Jongin menyeringai kecil, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melihat orang sejauh itu." Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dan bertemu pandang dengan iris coklat yang sangat disukainya itu. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya Sehun yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajah. Sehun tersenyum.

" _Molla_. Aku hanya tahu saat melihat wajahmu lebih jelas."

"Jadi?" Sehun tersentak saat Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya begitu." Jawabnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan danau dan juga Jongin yang tertegun dengan posisinya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Apa-apaan itu? Sepertinya begitu? Apa Sehun berniat selingkuh dengannya?

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Seminggu lebih. Yah sudah seminggu sehari, Jongin belum pernah bertemu dengan Sehun lagi setelahnya. Walau mereka satu asrama, ternyata Sehun menjelma menjadi pendiam saat hari ujian. _Namja_ itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan di kamar asrama untuk belajar. Apalagi mereka berbeda kelas. Jongin mendesah melihat hasil nilai ulangannya untuk semester ini. _Tidak buruk—_ ternyata tidak salah juga ia dijuluki kutu buku. Ia tidak mendapat nilai B, semuanya nilai A. Jongin meletakkan kertas nilainya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar taman. Ada banyak siswa dan siswi yang sedang melihat nilai mereka, ada yang mengumpat, ada yang berteriak tidak jelas, ada juga yang tertawa dan ada juga yang terlihat menangis.

Pandangan Jongin kemudian terhenti pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki jalan taman. Jongin mengangkat tangannya hendak memanggil Sehun, namun _namja_ itu sepertinya melewati jalan taman. Jongin beranjak meninggalkan kursi taman lalu mengikuti Sehun dengan langkah pelan. Ternyata Sehun menuju lapangan belakang gedung asrama. Apa tempat ini juga salah satu tempat favorit Sehun?

Jongin duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun, sepertinya _namja_ itu belum menyadari kehadirannya. Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana senyum favorit Jongin itu bertengger di bibir ranum Sehun saat _namja_ itu melihat kertas hasil ujiannya. Sehun pasti mendapat nilai yang bagus. Masih dengan senyum lebar yang bertengger di bibirnya, Sehun mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya. Kekasihnya? Jongin sudah bersiap pergi tidak ingin menganggu Sehun.

 _"Eomma?"_

Jongin mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya mendengar panggilan Sehun kepada seseorang yang dihubunginya itu. Jongin ikut menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat senyum Sehun belum pernah luntur sedikitpun. Namun sayang, beberapa detik setelahnya, saat Sehun mematikan sambungan panggilannya, senyum itu berganti menjadi wajah sendu— _terlihat kekecewaan yang mendalam._

Kenapa?

Sehun tersenyum miris melihat hasil ujiannya, ia kemudian merobek kertas hasil ujiannya dan membuangnya. Sementara itu Jongin langsung beranjak menuju tempat Sehun. Tepat saat Sehun menutup matanya, Jongin datang dan menadahkan tangannya di bawah dagu Sehun untuk menadah air mata _namja_ itu.

"Jo—Jongin?"

"Ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihatmu menangis di tempat ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat kau merobek bajumu untuk mengobati kelingkingku." Sehun tersentak, ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi jarak Jongin.

"Kau melihatku menangis?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu, ia mengerinyit melihat wajah terkejut Sehun. Hampir terlihat pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Ia benar-benar heran dengan sikap Sehun yang terkesan menghindarinya itu, bahkan Sehun seperti tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia berlari dengan tergesah-gesah meninggalkan Jongin— _lagi_. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia melihat penampilannya dan mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin saja Sehun merasa aneh melihat penampilannya atau bau tubuhnya yang menyengat. Tapi? Semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa Sehun berlari ketakutan seolah dirinya adalah monster? Apa _namja_ itu benar-benar takut orang lain tahu kalau dia pernah menangis?

Jongin menggeleng heran. Sehun itu benar-benar misterius. Tapi justru itulah yang menarik. Oh Sehun? Misteri apa yang kau sembunyikan _eoh_?

* * *

 _ **Scar**_

* * *

Jalan-jalan di sekitar asrama di sore hari seperti ini memang menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Sehun. _Namja_ itu kini tengah mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_ miliknya sambil berkeliling di sekitar lapangan futsal. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sedang ingin sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi menjaga jarak dengan yang lain. Tetapi, walaupun begitu Sehun tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan satu orang.

Seseorang yang sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali walaupun mereka berbeda gedung asrama dan kelas. Sehun tersenyum membayangkan wajah tampan Jongin yang terbalut penampilan culun. Padahal, semua siswi pasti akan menjadi penggemarnya jika, Jongin berpenampilan normal.

"Hey culun. Jangan cuma duduk saja di sana. Ayo main!"

Sehun reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan, Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana menonton Jongin yang sedang mencoba memainkan bola dengan yang lain. Permainan Jongin tidak buruk, _namja_ itu beberapa kali hampir memasukkan bola. Sehun menghela nafas. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke asrama.

"AKHHH!"

Sehun berbalik mendengar suara rintihan, mata sipitnya membulat melihat Jongin yang kini terduduk menahan sakit. Sehun langsung berlari menuruni tangga menuju lapangan futsal dan menghampiri Jongin.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

Jongin terkejut samar, ia kemudian tersenyum melihat orang yang sudah bertanya padanya terlihat khawatir. "Sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Kau mau membantuku?" Tanpa menjawab, Sehun langsung membantu Jongin berdiri. Ia memapah _namja_ itu menuju ruang kesehatan asrama. Sementara yang lain kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Kau mungkin akan berjalan terpincang-pincang selama dua hari. Ini tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir sedikit." Sehun memucat di tempat. Ini semua karenanya, Jongin terluka karena dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku yang sakit kenapa wajahmu yang terlihat pucat?"

Sehun menelan ludah, ia mendekati Jongin membantu _namja_ itu turun dari ranjang setelah diobati oleh petugas kesehatan asrama. "Kau berada di gedung asrama berapa?" Jongin terdiam sejenak, wajah itu lagi? Kenapa raut wajah sendu itu lagi?

"Aku di gedung pertama nomor 12."

Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama, tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sehun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sementara Jongin sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari dekat seperti ini. Pasti kekasih Sehun sangat beruntung bisa memiliki _namja_ seperti itu.

" _Mianhae_ Jongin – _ah_."

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Masuklah, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas, kau pasti lelah sudah memapahku sejauh itu." Sehun menggeleng, ia kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita tidak usah bertemu lagi."

 _DEG'_

Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan gedung asrama Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat kesal tidak bisa mengejar Sehun. Apa maksudnya? Jangan bertemu lagi. _Namja_ itu dengan seenak hatinya membuatnya jatuh hati dan sekarang _namja_ itu seenaknya memutuskan semuanya. Apa kekasihnya yang melarangnya dekat dengan orang lain? Kalau begitu kekasihnya tidak pantas bersama Sehun. Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... kenapa ia jadi menyalahkan orang lain begini?

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Hari libur telah tiba. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang memilih bertahan di asrama. Alasannya karena mereka malas pulang dan mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari orang tua mereka soal nilai mereka.

Jongin mendesah melirik jam tangannya, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu dan supir yang akan menjemputnya belum juga datang. Kekesalan Jongin sekejap menghilang saat melihat seseorang yang kini menghampirinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Walaupun Sehun mengatakan untuk mereka tidak perlu bertemu lagi, tetapi Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Yah, sebelum janur kuning melengkung semuanya masih berubah kan?

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di halte tunggu, _namja_ itu belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin. "Kau akan pulang kemana?" Sehun menoleh cepat. Ia menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah dan tertuju pada pergelangan kaki Jongin. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sudah sembuh.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Andai saja aku bisa. Aku ingin menyusul seseorang yang jauh di sana. Tempat dimana aku tidak perlu membuat orang lain terluka. Tempat dimana aku tidak perlu merasa sakit dan menahan sakit lagi." Jongin tertegun melihat Sehun yang tengah mendongak menatap langit. Apa maksudnya? Menyusul seseorang yang jauh di sana?

"Sehun – _ah_? Apa orang yang kau bilang kau rindukan itu sudah—"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Yah. Dia sudah pergi, karena diriku." Entah Jongin harus bernafas legah ataupun merasa kasihan, Jongin benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang. Semakin ia mengenal Sehun semakin _namja_ itu terlihat menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Tuan muda. Maafkan saya, ada kecelakaan di tengah jalan hingga saya terlambat menjemput Tuan muda."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sekretaris Song yang juga pengasuhnya sejak dari kecil. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka, Jongin terdiam sejenak. Ia berbalik kembali dan menarik tangan Sehun ikut dengannya.

"Jongin – _ah_."

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membawamu ketempatnya. Tapi aku bisa membawamu ke tempat di mana kau tidak akan merasakan sakit dan juga membuat orang lain terluka." Belum sempat Sehun menyela, Jongin sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Paman kita ke rumah pantai."

"Tapi Tuan muda?"

"Aku akan bilang pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ nanti."

Sekretaris Song mengangguk pelan dan mulai menjalankan mobil ke arah yang diperintahkan oleh Tuan mudanya. Sehun sendiri memilih pasrah, ia juga tidak punya tujuan. Pulang ke rumah hanya akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Sehun yakin mungkin akan terluka dan akan membuat orang lain terluka lagi. Tapi, untuk saat ini. Ia ingin merasakan hidup tanpa beban. Ia ingin bebas berekspresi. Seperti sekarang, Sehun merasa ia bisa melihat kebahagiaannya di depan mata.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini ketika aku sedang lelah."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia menoleh menatap Jongin dan senyumannya menghilang terganti dengan tatapan memuja. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang setampan Jongin? Wajah Jongin bahkan jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih indah untuk di pandang daripada pemandangan laut yang kini tengah di nikmatinya di rumah pantai milik keluarga Jongin.

" _Wae_? Mengangumi wajahku?"

Sehun mengangguk jujur, tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke pantai saat ia mulai merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia pernah merasakan ini. Jantung berdebar dan darah yang terasa mendidih, Sehun pernah merasakannya pada seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dan setelah satu tahun berlalu, Sehun kembali merasakannya pada orang lain. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini lagi.

"Aku—aku boleh beristirahat?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia menunjukkan kamar Sehun yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

 _"Hiks... Hiks.. eomma... appa... hiks... hiks..."_

 _PLAKK—BRUGGHHH, tubuh kecil Sehun terhempas ke tembok setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dipipinya yang terlihat membekas. "Jangan panggil aku ibumu. Kau bukan anakku pembawa sial. Air matamu itu membawa sial."_

 _"Lihatlah! Anakmu yang tidak berguna itu. Dia sudah membunuh kakaknya dan sekarang dia menangis dan mengemis padaku." Tuan Oh mengepalkan jemarinya, ia menampar Nyonya Oh karena kesal. "Dia juga bukan anakku. Anakku satu-satunya cuma Oh Sejin yang sudah di bunuh oleh anakmu itu. Atau jangan-jangan anak sial itu adalah anak selingkuhanmu."_

 _Sehun menutup kupingnya, ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan dari ibu dan ayahnya lagi. Anak berusia 10 tahun itu mencoba berdiri menyeret kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya, dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan kekerasan. Selama ini kakak perempuannyalah yang sudah melindunginya, tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, mobil yang mereka kendarai menabrak pohon karena pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya, ia selamat karena sang kakak melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk melindunginya. Kedua orang tuanya yang juga selamat selalu menyalahkan dirinya dan mengatakan kalau air matanya adalah air mata pembawa sial yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan celaka._

 _"Sehun –ah?"_

 _"Kris_ Hyung!"

 _Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh tegap anak yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ada apa hem? Kenapa adik kesayanganku ini menangis?" Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang perlakukan kasar kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Kakiku terkilir karena aku terjatuh dari tangga."_

 _Kris menggeleng sambil berdecak pelan, ia berjongkok di depan Sehun menyuruhnya untuk naik dipunggungnya. "Naiklah. Biar_ hyung _obati di rumah."_ _Sehun menghapus air matanya lalu naik ke atas punggung Kris._

 _"_ Hyung!"

 _"Hemm."_

 _"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

 _Kris terkekeh pelan, ia berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Bagaiamana bisa_ hyung _meninggalkan adik cengeng dan cantikku ini hemm?"_ _Sehun tersenyum samar, ia menyamankan dirinya di punggung Kris._

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

 _"Dasar bocah. Untuk apa kau membela anak pembawa sial ini hem? Kau bisa celaka." Kris berdiri menjadi tameng untuk Sehun yang sedang di caci oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia menatap dingin kedua orang yang seharusnya melindungi Sehun itu._

 _"Sudahlah. Sana bawa pergi bocah sialan itu."_

 _Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Kris langsung membawa pergi Sehun dari rumahnya. "_ Hyung! _Sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke rumah._ Gwaenchana, _Min_ ajhumma _bersamaku_." _Kris menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun. Terhitung sudah 10 tahun mereka bersama dan kini mereka sudah di bangku junior high school. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus sementara Sehun baru akan menginjak tahun kedua._

 _"_ Eomma _dan_ appa _benar_. _Air mataku ini hanya akan membuat orang celaka."_

 _Kris menghela nafas sejenak, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menunduk lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata anak itu dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu jangan pernah menangis di depan orang lain lagi. Kau hanya boleh menangis di depanku. Hanya aku yang boleh menghapus air matamu. Ketika, kau sudah tidak sanggup menahannya datang padaku dan menangis dalam pelukanku. Jangan melakukannya pada orang lain walaupun itu Min_ ahjumma. _Aku akan cemburu."_

"Hyung!"

 _"Bagiku. Kau bukanlah pembawa sial. Kau adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan pada_ hyung." _Kris tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah._

 _Dengan langkah sedikit terpincang, Sehun yang sempat terdiam di tempat langsung berlari memeluk Kris dari belakang. "Terima kasih_ hyung. _Terima kasih banyak."_ _Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, ia menunduk dan menarik tubuh Sehun ke atas punggungnya._

 _"Kau harus ingat. Apapun yang terjadi,_ hyung _akan selalu berada di sampingmu."_

 _"Aku akan percaya itu_ hyung. Hyung _yang terbaik untukku."_

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

 _Sehun mematung di tempat. Ia seperti berada dalam mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang. Tapi, nyatanya ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Semuanya nyata dan itu semua terjadi di depan matanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia terpaksa membolos sekolah karena membantu ibunya membawakan belanjaannya terdorong ke tengah jalan karena ulah ibunya. Ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kantung belanja milik ibunya dan sebagai akibatnya ibunya mendorongnya ke tengah jalan saat lampu masih berwarna hijau._

 _Saat Sehun merasa kalau ia akan menyusul kakaknya karena sebuah truk yang melaju kencang kearahnya, Sehun terdorong ke pinggir karena seseorang kembali mendorongnya. Tidak! Orang itu menolongnya dari tabrakan fatal tapi justru orang itulah yang menjadi korban._

 _"Kris_ hyung?"

 _Sehun terpaku. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan mati rasa. Air matanya sudah habis menetes, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat ibu Kris yang tengah menangis hebat ditenangkan oleh ayah Kris karena kepergian Kris untuk selamanya. Tabrakan itu sudah membuat Kris kehilangan nyawanya dalam hitungan jam. Padahal... padahal... baru semalam_ namja _itu berjanji padanya akan selalu bersamanya._

 _Seketika Sehun teringat perkataan ibunya, air matanya telah membuat orang-orang terdekatnya celaka. Pertama kakak kandungnya lalu kakak kesayangannya yang selalu menjadi pelindunginya yang selalu mencintainya apa adanya._

 _"_ Jeongmal mianhae _Nyonya_. Jeongmal mianhae _Nyonya_. Ini salahku. Ini semua salahku."

" _Sehun –ah_? _Ini bukan salahmu."_

 _"PERGI KAU ANAK SIALAN. IBU DAN AYAHMU BENAR. KAU HANYA MEMBAWA KESIALAN PADA ANAKKU."_

 _"_ Yeobo?" _Ayah Kris mencoba menenangkan istrinya sementara itu Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dalam sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya, ia bahkan mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah hanya karena tidak ingin terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Sehun berbalik, ia membungkuk meminta maaf selama beberapa kali sebelum berlari meninggalkan area rumah sakit._

"ANDWEEE... ANDWEEEE... ANDWEEEE..."

 ** _Flashback Off_**

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

 _"ANDWEEEE!"_

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Sehun mengatur nafas sejenak kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia teringat kalau ia sedang berada di rumah pantai Jongin. "Turunlah dan makan. Kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Sehun turun dari ranjang lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju dapur yang ada di lantai pertama. Desain rumah pantai Jongin memang sederhana, dengan warna cat yang kebanyakan berwarna putih membuat rumah ini terlihat sangat nyaman dan juga elegan, material dari bangunan ini pun terlihat kebanyakan terbuat dari bahan kayu.

"Aku tidak tahu memasak dan rumah makan di daerah sini cukup jauh. Biasanya aku datang bersama ibu dan ayahku. Jadi, mereka yang memasak." Sehun melirik telur goreng Jongin yang gosong, ia tersenyum samar.

"Kau masih punya bahan makanan?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menunjuk kulkas, ia bergeser membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam dapur kecilnya. _Namja_ itu mengambil beberapa potong daging dan juga telur. "Aku tidak terlalu pintar memasak tapi setidaknya makananku tidak akan gosong."

Jongin tergelak kecil, ia mengangguk mengiyakan sambil meraih kursi tanpa sandaran di dekatnya mulai memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentik Sehun menyulap bahan makanan itu menjadi makanan yang jadi.

"Kau bermimpi apa sebelumnya?"

Sehun terhenti sejenak, ia mendongak menatap Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Hanya mimpi buruk biasa." Jongin memilih diam setelahnya, ia tahu Sehun berbohong padanya, sebenarnya ia sudah berada di dekat Sehun saat _namja_ itu mungkin saat mulai bermimpi. Lalu saat ia hendak pergi ia mulai mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama yang asing ditelinganya.

"Kris itu siapa?"

"Akhh." Jongin langsung berdiri dan meraih jemari Sehun yang teriris pisau. Salahnya juga bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Sudah jelas, pasti Kris adalah kekasih Sehun dulu. Sehun tertegun saat ia merasakan mulut hangat Jongin menghisap darahnya hingga pendarahan pada jari telunjuknya terhenti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menarik jemarinya dan membersihkannya, ia mencari plester obat sendiri dan membalutnya agar ia bisa memasak lagi.

 ** _Scar_**

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 10 malam. Tidak ada di antara Sehun dan Jongin yang berniat untuk memejamkan mata setelah makan malam mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun jauh lebih pendiam saat ia menanyakan nama itu. Kris pasti orang yang sangat berharga untuk Sehun.

Jongin keluar dari kamar memilih untuk melihat pemandangan malam lewat balkon kamarnya. Matanya mengedar memperhatikan ombak yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pesisir pantai. Jongin melirik sebelah kamarnya, lampu kamar Sehun masih menyala yang berarti _namja_ itu belum tidur.

Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan kini matanya tertuju pada dermaga kecil yang disinari beberapa lampu kecil di setiap sisinya. Di ujung dermaga itu ada seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Sehun?"

Jongin segera turun dari kamarnya setelah mengambil mantel hangat, ia menyusul tempat Sehun tidak ingin _namja_ itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun pasti punya masalah berat. Mungkin saja dengan keluarganya, kalaupun tidak kenapa Sehun malah terlihat pasrah ikut dengannya daripada pulang ke rumah seperti murid yang lain.

"Kau bisa sakit terkena angin pantai di malam hari."

Sehun tersentak pelan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tersenyum menoleh ke Jongin. "Jongin – _ah_."

"Hmmm."

"Terima kasih."

Jongin ikut menoleh, pandangan mata kembali bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Ini tidak gratis." Sehun mengerinyit pelan, "Aku harus membayarnya? Ah, aku tahu. Berapa banyak yang harus aku bayar?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menggeser tubuhnya duduk lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Aku ingin kau membantuku mendapatkan seseorang yang aku sukai."

 _DEG'_

 _"Nde_?"

"Dia itu tinggi. Putih. Senyumnya sangat indah. Tubuhnya sangat ramping. Dan jika di lihat-lihat ia ternyata sangat cantik." Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Jadi, Jongin sedang menyukai seseorang. Kenapa ia jadi kecewa seperti ini? Kenapa ia merasa seseorang tengah meremukkan hatinya? Apa ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku?"

Sehun mengangguk samar, "Sia—siapa namanya?"

"Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun."

 _DEG'_

Seperti ombak yang tengah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada karang, Sehun merasa kalau hatinya ikut terhempas lalu melebur kembali. Rasanya orang yang sebelumnya tengah meremukkan hatinya melepaskan hatinya hingga ia bisa merasa jauh lebih legah.

"Jongin?"

"Yah. Aku menyukaimu. _Ani,_ aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan kekasihmu. Tapi aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Sehun memalingkan wajah menahan sesuatu dalam pelupuknya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

"Jadi?" Jongin meraih jemari Sehun, "Jangan menghindariku lagi. Jangan mencoba untuk menjauh dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Itu menyakitkan." Sehun mengangguk samar saat ia merasakan kehangatan dari jemari Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia bahkan pasrah saat Jongin menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Untuk saat ini, untuk sekarang, ia ingin dunia tahu bahwa ia juga ingin bahagia untuk sesaat. Karena Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bahagia selamanya. Ia harus melepaskan Jongin agar _namja_ itu lebih bahagia nantinya. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia belum sanggup kehilangan. Ia belum sanggup kehilangan _namja_ itu yang entah sejak kapan telah mengambil hatinya.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

 _Hatchimm—_ Jongin menghela nafas. Ini sudah beberapa kalinya ia mendengar Sehun bersin sejak tadi pagi. Padahal mereka akan bersepeda menuju bukit. "Dengan tubuh kurusmu ini, siapa suruh kau keluar malam-malam _eoh_?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya membiarkan Jongin memperbaiki kupluk dan syalnya. "Apa sebaiknya kita tunda saja?" Sehun langsung menggeleng sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya perlu minum obat. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi kau duduk saja di depanku. Biar aku yang mengayuh sepeda."

"Tapi?"

"Iya atau kita kembali masuk ke dalam." Sehun mendesis pelan namun tetap mengikuti saran Jongin. Ia menyimpan sepedanya dan menghampiri Jongin yang sudah bersiap di atas sepedanya. "Bilang saja kau ingin cari kesempatan." Cibir Sehun hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng cepat. " _Kajja_ , aku ini berat jadi kau harus kuat Tuan Kim." Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Walaupun melelahkan menanggung beban Sehun, tapi ia tetap merasa bahagia karena Sehun terlihat cukup bahagia melihat pemandangan di sekeliling.

"WAHHH. _Jinja daebak_! Ini benar-benar indah."

Jongin tersenyum membiarkan Sehun menikmati pemandangan laut dan juga hutan di atas bukit yang tumbuhi banyak bunga liar yang indah. Ia meneguk setengah botol air minum yang dibawanya merasa cukup lelah menggayuh sepeda.

"Bukankah itu rumahmu?"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah rumah Jongin terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Jongin mengeluarkan kameranya yang sempat ia bawa lalu mendekati Sehun. " _Kajja,_ kita harus berfoto."

" _Nde_?" Sehun yang belum mengerti menoleh ke arah Jongin yang ternyata sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh, bibirnya tertempel di pipi Jongin berikut dengan suara klik kamera dari kamara digital yang di bawa Jongin.

"Yakk! Kau curang." Protes Sehun.

"Curang? Bilang saja kau ingin menciumku." Belum sempat Sehun membalas, Jongin sudah menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat. Kali ini Jongin dengan sengaja mencium pipi Sehun membuat _namja_ itu terlihat sangat lucu dalam foto karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin. Sehun mendesis pelan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon satu-satunya yang ada di atas bukit itu merasa percuma saja berdebat dengan Jongin.

Diam-diam Jongin kembali mengambil gambar Sehun. "Daripada pemandangan di depanmu nyatanya kau jauh lebih indah Sehun – _ah_." Gumamnya melihat hasil gambarnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Keputusannya menghabiskan hari libur bersama Sehun benar-benar keputusan yang sangat berharga.

Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi pasti _namja_ itu akan menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Tidak terasa dua minggu telah Jongin habiskan bersama Sehun di rumah pantainya. Sudah saatnya ia kembali besok. Hubungan keduanya memang semakin dekat, walaupun Sehun belum pernah menjawab pertanyaan cintanya, tetapi bahasa tubuh _namja_ itu dengan menerima semua perlakuannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jongin.

Malam ini mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film komedi, Sehun menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin merasa sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin menonton sendirian.

"Jongin – _ah_?"

"Hmmm."

Jongin masih fokus dengan film yang tengah ditontonnya. " _Aniya_. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja." Jongin mengerinyit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Kau bisa tidur lebih dulu. Besok paman Song akan menjemput kita."

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Aku ingin bersamamu sampai besok pagi—" _Karena besok pagi aku mungkin akan terbangun dari mimpi indahku—_ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

PLAKKK—Sebuah tamparan melayang dan membekas pada pipi Sehun saat ia baru saja masuk ruang kedesiplinan sekolah. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri, sementara ayahnya hanya diam menggeram rendah terlihat sangat marah. Gurunya pun terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya.

Sehun menunduk menahan perih. Sehun tahu alasan kenapa ia di panggil ke ruang kedesiplinan dan kenapa orang tuanya berada di sini. Sekolah ini punya aturan yang sangat ketat. Ia sudah melapor bahwa ia akan tinggal dalam asrama selama liburan dan ia malah pergi ke tempat lain.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya. Tapi sebaiknya anda duduk dulu." Kang _seongsaengnim_ menenangkan.

"Kau anak tidak tahu diri. Kau hanya tahu menghabiskan uang. Apa uangmu habis? Kau dari menjual dirimu?" Namun sepertinya ibu Sehun tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan guru Kang.

Sehun menunduk dalam. Di luar ruangan terlihat banyak murid yang penasaran dengan alasan Sehun di panggil keruangan kedesiplinan. Selama ini Sehun memang terkenal pendiam dan tidak pernah berbuat ulah. Jadi, banyak yang heran kenapa Sehun bisa berada di ruang kedesiplinan.

"Sehun – _ah_ , sebaiknya kau keluar lebih dulu. Biar nanti saja kita berbicara di asrama." Sehun membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar. Ia mencoba memasang wajah datar tidak ingin terpengaruh dengan yang lain termasuk tamparan ibunya yg masih membekas.

Sehun memilih menenangkan diri di lapangan futsall belakang gedung asrama. Ia meraba bekas tamparan ibunya dengan tangan bergetar. Walau sudah berkali-kali, Sehun merasa tetap saja tamparan ibunya selalu membekas hingga ke dalam hatinya.

CUP—"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah melapor registrasi untuk menghabiskan liburan di asrama?" Jongin langsung bertanya setelah mencium punggung tangan Sehun yang sedang meraba pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum samar, entah kenapa ciuman Jongin sedikit mengobati rasa sakitnya. " _Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali."

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia menarik bahu Sehun agar bersender padanya. "Menangislah. Aku tahu kau sedang terluka." Sebulir air mata Sehun menetes. Luka yang hampir saja ia lupakan kembali membekas dihatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Ia menghapus air matanya, "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menemuiku lagi."

"Kau mulai lagi." Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau seorang monster yang harus aku hindari?" Jongin bersidekap dada, ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sehun yang terus menyuruhnya menjauh.

" _Nde_."

Sehun menatap sendu Jongin sejenak sebelum beralih menatap kosong deretan kursi panjang berwarna hitam di depannya. "Dulu aku punya Kris." Jongin memilih diam, walau hatinya sakit mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama pria yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuk Sehun itu.

"Dia orang yang sangat berharga. Hatinya yang dingin akan berubah menjadi sangat hangat ketika bersamaku. Senyumnya yang irit akan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar ketika ia sedang bersamaku. Dia—"

Sehun menahan nafas. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"—dia akan menjadi orang yang pertama berdiri di sampingku ketika aku terluka. Jemari panjangnya akan ia usapkan diwajahku ketika aku menangis. Punggung hangatnya—" Sesuatu seperti menghimpit hati Sehun saat ia membuka memorinya dengan Kris kembali. "—punggung hangatnya akan selalu menjadi tempat tidurku yang paling hangat hingga aku bisa bermimpi indah."

"Kau membuatku cemburu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti Kris."

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Karena air mata sialanku ini, aku kehilangan Kris. Jadi, mulai sekarang menjauh dariku Jongin. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka seperti Kris."

"Sehun?"

"Kata _appa_ dan _eomma,_ orang yang melihat air mataku ini akan terkena sial. Hari itu, jemarimu terluka saat kau melihatku menangis bukan? Kakimu juga terkilir saat melihatku menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan selanjutnya aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih jauh." Jongin terdiam mengerjapkan mata sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya dan tertawa cukup keras.

"Sehun?"

"Jongin – _ah_."

"Kau masih percaya yang seperti itu? Itu semua hanya kecelakaan kecil. Aku bahkan pernah lebih parah dari itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

"Jongin – _ah_." Lirih Sehun frustasi.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ , hari ini ada acara dirumahku. Kita bisa kembali besok, bukankah kita masih punya waktu sehari sebelum belajar aktif di mulai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun berjalan keluar gerbang. Mereka berdiri di pinggir trotoar menunggu Paman Song menjemput mereka.

Sementara itu terlihat banyak murid yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Hari ini sekolah mereka memang sudah mulai membuka gerbang untuk murid yang sudah selesai liburan untuk kembali ke dalam asrama.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?"

"Sehun? Kau mengenalnya Min Ah?"

Wanita bernama Min Ah itu mengangguk, "Dia sedang bersama siapa?"

"Itu Kim Jongin. Belakangan ini memang mereka terlihat dekat." Min Ah menelisik Sehun dengan senyuman sinis. "Kau jangan sampai melihatnya menangis."

" _Wae_?"

"Kata teman-teman sekolahku dulu, Sehun itu pembawa kutukan. Bahkan Kris senior kami meninggal karena sering melihat Sehun menangis."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh Min Ah?"

"Yah. Kau harus berhati-hati Su Jin." Su Jin mengangguk ragu sebelum menyuruh sepupunya itu kembali karena ia sudah cukup lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dari kampung halamannya menuju sekolah. Su Jin mengedikkan bahu menatap Jongin dan Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam sekolah bersama dengan yang lain.

"JONGIN – _AH_!"

Su Jin berhenti melangkah begitupun dengan yang lain mendengar pekikan Sehun. Mereka langsung berlari mengerubuni Jongin yang terduduk tidak berdaya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Su Jin menutup mulut menatap Sehun, dari yang terlihat Sehun sepertinya sudah menangis. Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Min Ah memang benar. Jongin yang menjadi teman dekat Sehun tiba-tiba saja ditusuk oleh orang yang tidak di kenal.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Sehun mematung, ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ia harus mengalami ini lagi. Duduk diam di kursi tunggu rumah sakit depan ruang UGD. Menatap dua orang yang terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir. Jongin adalah anak tunggal mereka sama seperti Kris dan Jongin juga harus terluka karenanya. _Tidak—_ Jongin pasti baik-baik saja kan?

Sehun menatap jemarinya yang bergetar takut. Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk dengan nafas yang terasa sangat menyesakkan. Semua ini karena dirinya. Ia membuat kesalahan lagi dengan memberikan hatinya pada orang lain hingga ia membuat orang itu terluka— _lagi_.

Lampu ruang UGD berubah membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia tidak berani mendekat pada dokter yang menangani Jongin atau ia sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah berani mendengar lagi berita yang lebih buruk.

Sehun tanpa sadar ikut menghela nafas legah melihat kedua orang tua Jongin terlihat jauh lebih legah dari yang sebelumnya. Jongin baik-baik saja— _Sehun membatin_. Sehun mencoba berdiri tegak dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari Jongin yang kini tengah di bawa menuju ruang perawatan. Ia tidak akan menemui Jongin lagi. Kalau perlu ia akan pindah asrama dan kelas agar Jongin tidak perlu melihatnya lagi.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

BRUGH—Sehun terduduk di lantai setelah mendapat tubrukan yang cukup keras sementara kondisi fisik dan batinnya. Sehun mencoba berdiri ingin mengabaikannya. Saat ini ia butuh ketenangan, lagipula ia belum berganti pakaian. Pakaiannya masih dipenuhi bercak darah.

"Kau masih berani menampakkan dirimu di sekolah ini?" Suara itu milik Su Jin. Wakil ketua osis mereka. Sehun mencoba berjalan mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Setelah Jongin di tusuk. Lalu apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya. Kau itu hanya pembawa sial untuk orang-orang disekitarmu." Kali ini Sehun terpaksa berhenti. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ayah Jongin adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah ini?"

Beberapa murid yang lain pun ikut berhenti mendengarkan perkataan Su Jin. "Kalau orang tua Jongin tahu kalau kau hanya benalu dalam hidup anaknya, mereka pasti akan mengusirmu secara tidak hormat. Dan kurasa, kau sudah sangat tahu apa maksudku Tuan Oh." Sebenarnya Su Jin sudah sangat iri pada Sehun sedari dulu yang selalu menjadi juara umum sekolah. Walaupun tidak dipublikasikan secara umum, tapi dikalangan osis Sehun sangat terkenal dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu aku akan mengundurkan diri sebelum aku di tendang secara tidak hormat." Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafas. Ia kembali melangkah menuju asramanya dengan langkah yang cukup tertatih. Sementara itu yang lain langsung mengerubuni Su Jin ingin tahu informasi yang lebih lanjut soal Jongin dan Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Di asrama, Sehun hanya tinggal sendiri. Ia telah selesai berkemas. Sehun hanya membawa pakaian seadanya dalam tas ranselnya. Ia harus mengubur mimpinya mulai sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu selain guru Kang tentang mimpinya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun selalu berusaha menjadi juara umum.

"Sehun? Kau benar-benar yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti. "Soal Jongin itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Kudengar kalau Jongin di tusuk oleh salah satu pegawai ayahnya yang di pecat."

" _Animinda._ Bukankah _seongsaenim_ sudah melihat dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibuku? Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin marah padaku. Terima kasih atas bimbingannya selama ini." Guru Kang menghela nafas, sayang sekali padahal tinggal satu semester lagi dan Sehun sudah bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

"Lalu kau akan kemana? Kau akan pulang ke rumah."

Sehun memilih untuk diam. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Guru Kang. Sehun menyempatkan untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya di belakang gedung asrama. Di sinilah pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin. Sehun tersenyum samar, ia lalu meletakkan sebuah surat yang ia bungkus dengan plastik biru. Ia meletakkan surat itu tepat di tempat yang sering ia duduki lalu ia himpit dengan batu agar tidak terbang oleh angin.

"Selamat tinggal Jongin – _ah_."

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Bunga Krisan adalah bukan kesukaan Kris. Katanya bunga itu hampir mirip dengan namanya. Sehun tersenyum samar mengingat perkataan Kris hari itu. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan makam Kris. Biasanya Sehun akan datang setiap libur sekolah namun sekarang ia datang untuk pamit pada Kris.

" _Hyung_!"

Sehun memalingkan wajah saat angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan makam Kris, itu adalah janjinya pada Kris dan Sehun berhasil melakukannya selama ini walau itu hanya akan meninggalkan bekas luka untuknya.

 _"Neoumu appa_."

"Mulai sekarang aku mungkin tidak bisa mengunjungi _hyung_ lebih sering. Aku menyerah _hyung_. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Cukup _hyung_ dan _noona_ saja yang meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi." Sehun mengangkat tangannya menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku akan pergi. Ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Bus yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti disebuah perkampungan yang sangat sejuk. Sehun pernah sekali ke sini. Ke rumah neneknya yang sama sekali tidak pernah di akui oleh ayahnya. Semuanya karena harta hingga mereka melupakan kewajiban mereka untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tua mereka.

Pemandangan di desa ini sangat indah. Masing-masing di sisi jalan terdapat banyak kebun bunga _dandelion_ dan beberapa bunga yang sangat indah seolah karpet pelangin yang membentang luas. Sehun berdiri di tempatnya menanti sang surya menyinari paginya. Ia bermalam di terminal karena bus yang akan ditumpanginya baru akan berangkat sekitar pukul 4 pagi.

Desa bunga. Banyak yang tidak tahu tempat ini karena memang sangat terpencil. Di sini sebagian besar penduduknya bercocok tanam dengan bunga kemudian mereka jual di kota. Walau hari masih sangat pagi, tidak heran sudah banyak petani yang sudah berada di kebunnya termasuk anak-anak kecil yang terlihat sangat gembira.

Tidak ingin terlalu terlarut dengan keindahan alam dihadapannya, Sehun mulai berjalan menuju rumah neneknya yang berada di bawah bukit kecil. Ia bisa melihat neneknya yang sudah tua rentah sedang mengangkat kayu bakar masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Helmoni_."

Nenek Oh tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kayunya. "Sehun – _ah_? Kaukah itu nak?" Sehun menunduk membiarkan sang nenek meraba wajahnya. Neneknya memang sudah buta karena serangan penyakit dulu. Penangangan yang terlambat membuat neneknya harus buta permanen. Namun, melihat neneknya yang bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat seperti orang buta pada umumnya sepertinya sang nenek sudah sangat terlatih berjalan tanpa menggunakan alat bantu.

"Ini benar cucuku."

"Yah. Ini aku Sehun _helmoni_. Aku Sehun."

Air mata nenek Oh langsung menetes mendengar suara Sehun. Ia sangat merindukan cucunya melebihi rindunya pada anaknya sendiri. Ia pikir Sehun mungkin sudah melupakannya. "Aku merindukan nenek. Maafkan Sehun yang baru bisa datang."

" _Aniya_. _Kajja,_ kau pasti kedingan dan lelah."

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

"Bagi nenek. Kau adalah anugerah. Mereka yang sangat bodoh menganggapmu pembawa sial. Selama ini kau pasti sudah sangat menderita. Maafkan nenek yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungimu. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan menyesal, mereka itu sangat bodoh."

Air mata Sehun tidak berhenti mengalir mendengar perkataan neneknya. Semua bebannya seolah terangkat hingga ia tidak bisa lagi membiarkan air matanya terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia dan neneknya memang sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil memandangi bulan yang tampat bercahaya menyinari teras rumah neneknya yang masih sangat terdisional. Rumah-rumah penduduk di sini memang masih mempertahankan rumah mereka yang tradisional.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita menangis?"

"Mulai sekarang kau lupakan saja orang tuamu yang kejam itu. Mereka tidak pantas kau panggil ayah dan ibu. Cucuku yang paling kusayangi, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh terluka lagi." Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk kemudian mendekat ke arah neneknya. Ia memberikan pelukannya dan menangis dalam diam.

" _Jeongmal gomawo helmoni. Jeongmal gomawo."_

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

"Sehun hey! Sehun!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun terbelalak melihat sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya menggantikan posisi neneknya sebelumnya. Sehun tertegun di tempat.

"Kris? _Bogoshippeo_."

Kris mendekat ke arah Sehun, " _Uljima_. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sudah banyak terluka." Air mata Sehun kembali menetes seolah tidak pernah habis. "Mulai saat ini seperti kata nenekmu. Jangan pernah terluka lagi. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa dunia membencimu. Kau tahu kan? Kau adalah anugerah Tuhan yang pernah Tuhan berikan untukku."

" _Hyung_?"

Kris tersenyum, senyumannya sangat indah. "Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..."

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..."

"Yeh?"

"Jangan tidur di luar. Masuklah." Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Semuanya hanya mimpi. Tapi walaupun itu hanya mimpi, Sehun merasa jauh lebih legah. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia akan hidup tanpa beban lagi. Ia akan memulai semuanya di sini. Di desa yang sangat indah ini.

"Kau masih di luar? Ayo cepat masuk. Kau bisa sakit."

"Aku datang nenek." Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bisa tersenyum lebar tanpa beban, benar-benar tanpa beban.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Terhitung sudah seminggu dua hari Jongin terbangun dari masa kritisnya. Sekarang ia sudah jauh lebih baik dan ia akan pulang besok. Ia juga sudah bisa memulai aktifitasnya besok di sekolah. Tapi? Kenapa orang yang sangat diharapkannya tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya. Jongin membanting ponselnya, ia benar-benar bosan dan resah.

"Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa paman lama sekali? Dimana Sehun?" Jongin yang tengah kesal tanpa sadar membentak paman kesayanganya itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Tapi Tuan Sehun sudah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah dan Tuan Sehun tidak melanjutkan sekolah dimanapun di _seoul_. Aku juga sudah bertanya kepada kedua orangtuanya dan mereka malah menjawab bahwa Sehun sudah mati. Mereka pergi keluar negeri dan menetap di sana tanpa Sehun."

 _"MWOO_?"

Jongin melepas selang infusnya dengan paksa. Ia meraih mantel untuk menutupi piyama rumah sakit yang sedang dipakainya. "Paman antar aku ke sekolah. Sekarang!" Perintah Jongin tegas sebelum sang paman menyelanya terlebih dulu.

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

Jongin langsung membanting pintu dan berlari menuju asrama Sehun mengabaikan kondisinya yang masih tergolong lemah untuk berlari. Ia mencari Sehun dimana-mana namun tidak mendapati _namja_ itu ada dimanapun. Ia bahkan berlari menuju danau yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari asrama dan Sehun tidak ada. _Namja_ itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali.

Jongin berhenti di kursi panjang langan futsal. Ia sudah lelah berlari. Wajahpun terlihat cukup pucat. Sehun sudah meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Tuan Muda. Guru Kang mengatakan kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kemana ia pergi."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya. "ARRRGGGHHHH!" Paman Song menatap sendu Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Tuan Mudanya terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia memang sudah merasa aneh dengan Tuan Mudanya setelah bertemu dengan Sehun. Lalu saat mereka menghabiskan hari libur di rumah pantai, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Tuan Mudanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Tuan Muda. Wajah anda terlihat pucat, ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit."

Jongin memilih pasrah saat ia di papah kembali, hingga ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Jongin melepaskan papahannya dan menunduk. Ia mengambil bungkusan plastik berwarna biru itu yang sudah tertumpuk dedaunan kering. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan itu. Jongin duduk kembali dan membuka bungkusan itu.

 **"Untuk Jongin"**

Jongin segera membukanya tanpa berfikir dua kali. Sementara itu paman Song memilih untuk menjaga jarak.

 _"Jongin –ah, apa kau percaya takdir? Kalau aku percaya. Jika kau sedang membaca surat ini aku benar-benar percaya bahwa takdir memang sudah tertulis. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi jika kau membaca surat ini itu berarti kau sudah baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Mulai sekarang kau harus hidup bahagia. Jangan menyembunyikan identitasmu, dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Bertemu denganmu adalah salah satu anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin melukai anugerah itu lagi. Sudah cukup sekali aku kehilangan dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Ah sepertinya aku sudah banyak bicara. Aku..._

 _Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin_

 _Selamat tinggal, dan semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja..._

 ** _Sehun_** _"_

Jongin meremat surat Sehun. " _Anida._ Aku tidak baik-baik saja Sehun. Aku terluka dan aku merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih luar biasa." Paman Song kembali mendekat dan memeluk Jongin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Tuan Muda. Tuan Sehun pasti akan kembali pada Tuan Muda."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

 ** _Scar_**

* * *

 **5 Tahun kemudian...**

"Selamat Tuan Muda. Anda sudah menjadi sarjana."

Jongin tersenyum samar, sekarang ia akan masuk perusahaan ayahnya dan akan melanjutkan S2nya nantinya. Paman Song ikut tersenyum samar. Lain halnya dengan yang lain, semuanya terlihat sangat senang sementara Jongin hanya menyunggingkan senyum samar.

"Aku sudah tahu letak makam Tuan Kris."

Langkah Jongin terhenti, ia berbalik menatap Paman Song. "Tuan Muda ingin kesana?" Jongin terdiam dan Paman Song sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia segera mendahului Jongin menuju mobil mereka.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sehun tengah menunggu bus untuk ke kota. Ia sudah membuat karangan bungan khusus untuk Kris. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kris jadi, ia ingin mengunjungi makam Kris. Banyak anak kecil yang duduk di sisi Sehun dengan senyuman ceria yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

" _Hyung_? Belikan aku mainan yang banyak yah?"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Aku tidak akan lama. Aku mungkin hanya akan membelikan kalian makanan. Apa kalian suka coklat?"

"YEEIII COKLATT!" Mereka semua berseru senang. Lima tahun hidup di desa membuat Sehun jauh lebih baik. Walau hatinya sudah ia tinggalkan bersama Jongin, ia tetap bisa bahagia. Dan yah Sehun cukup berharap bisa membagi kebahagiaannya dengan Jongin.

"Nah busku sudah datang. Kalian pulanglah. Kita akan belajar lagi besok."

Anak-anak kecil itu menurut dan mengambil sepeda mereka masing-masing setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Sehun. "Cepat kembali _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil melambai dari dalam bus. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang lagi dan bermain anak-anak yang sangat lucu itu.

Perjalanannya menuju _seoul_ hanya membutuhkan waktu dua jam. Ia kini sudah sampai di makam Kris setelah ia mampir di _supermarket_ untuk membeli coklat seperti janjinya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sehun selalu datang dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

" _Annyeong hyung_."

"Umurmu sudah 24 tahun, _ettokeh_? Kau sudah semakin tua bukan?" Sehun terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Entah bagaimana wajah Kris sekarang dengan umurnya yang ke 24. " _Ani_. Walaupun kau sudah tua, bagiku kau tetap yang tertampan."

"Ah sepertinya aku berbohong. Sekarang orang lain sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, tidak banyak orang yang sedang berziarah. Hari sedang terik, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. " _Saengil chukkae hyung_. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja di sana." Sehun melakukan penghormatan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan makam Kris.

Sehun memakai _headphone_ yang baru saja dibelinya dan mamakai tudung jaketnya. Tepat saat Sehun keluar dari pintu makam, Jongin masuk lewat pintu lain. Pintu makam memang terbagi atas dua, pintu masuk dan pintu keluar.

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Namun langkah Jongin terhenti sebelum ia sempat melewati pintu masuk, ia berbalik merasa mengenal seseorang yang baru saja keluar lewat pintu sebelah. Jongin segera berlari mengejar orang itu hingga menuju terminal bus terdekat. Paman Song sendiri mencoba mengikuti Tuan Mudanya menggunakan mobil.

"Sehun?"

 _Benar—_ orang dengan jaket berwarna putih itu adalah Sehun. Jongin terpaku di tempat. Kakinya melangkah lemas mengikuti Sehun naik sebuah bus. Ia memilih duduk di belakang Sehun. Jika, dulu Jongin masih sangat meragukan yang namanya takdir. Kali ini ia benar-benar percaya pada takdir. Sehun... Sehun... Sehun... _namja_ itu muncul dihadapannya di hari yang seharusnya ia memang bahagia.

Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia bahkan diam-diam mencubit lengannya sendiri agar ia benar-benar sadar kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Jongin bahkan hampir tidak berkedip takut kalau ia akan kehilangan Sehun ketika ia menutup mata seperti hari itu.

"Sehun – _ah_! Kau sudah sampai. Lihatlah anak-anakmu sudah menunggumu." Sehun mengerjapkan mata. Supir bus itu memang sudah mengenal Sehun. Maklum saja, hanya supir itu yang beroperasi di desa yang Sehun tinggali sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menguap sejenak kemudian melambai pada teman-teman kecilnya yang ternyata menyambutnya dengan banyak balon. Sehun turun dari bus belum menyadari kalau seseorang kini tengah mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang kembali _hyung_."

Jongin meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa terlihat begitu indah hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun terlihat seperti permata berlian hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Salah satu dari balon anak-anak itu terbang menuju Jongin. Anak kecil itu mengadu pada Sehun hingga Sehun yang harus meminta balon itu. Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin karena Jongin menutupinya dengan balon.

"Permisi Tuan. Bolekah saya meminta balon itu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. "Tuan?" Sehun menatap Jongin dari bawah hingga atas. Siapa yang berbaju resmi di sore hari seperti ini. Apa dia seorang wisatawan?

Tidak mendapatkan respon, akhirnya Sehun menyerah. "Kalau begitu Tuan ambil saja untuk anak tuan mungkin."

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada orang yang sangat aku rindukan."

Sehun yang sudah berbalik kembali memutar badan menghadap Jongin yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya. Ia seperti cukup familiar dengan suara itu. Tapi, Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya. Itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Apa kau bisa membantuku memberitahunya bahwa aku sangat merindukannya?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Memangnya siapa yang Tuan maksud?"

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Namanya... namanya **Oh Sehun**." Tepat saat ia menyebutkan nama Sehun, ia melepaskan tali balon itu terbang di bawa angin hingga mereka bisa bertatapan langsung.

Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak.

"Jo—Jongin?"

Jongin menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya yang hendak keluar. Ia melangkah dan merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. " _Jeongmal bogoshippeo_." Sehun mengangkat tangannya ragu membalas pelukan Jongin.

" _Na—nado, nado jeongmal bogoshippeo."_ Anak-anak yang menjemput Sehun di halte itu saling memandang bingung sebelum mereka tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka memisahkan Sehun dan Jongin lalu menarik mereka berdua menuju kebun bungan _dandelion_ menatap matahari terbenam

" _Hyung_? Mana coklat kami?"

Sehun teringat janjinya. Ia memberikan tasnya pada Ha Jin yang tertua di antara mereka untuk membagikan coklat itu pada yang lain. "Jadi, kau terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku?" Jongin menyindir namun malah membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Sejak aku mengikutimu dari makam Kris."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku. Kau pasti lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah Sehun. Aku ingin mengatakan ini dan itu. Tapi kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa setelah melihatmu _eoh_?" Kali ini Sehun terkekeh. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku dan malah meninggalkanku?" Emosi Jongin mulai tersulut. Apa selama ini hanya ia yang terlalu mencintai? Kenapa Sehun terlihat biasa-biasa saja tanpa dirinya? "Kris dan _helmoni_ mengatakan jangan pernah terluka lagi. Nyatanya aku terluka telah meninggalkanmu." Wajah ceria Sehun sebelumnya terganti.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja Sehun."

Sehun melangkah sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Jongin. "Lalu sekarang?" Jongin memalingkan wajah berpura-pura marah. Lalu detik berikutnya, Jongin secara tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ditemani indahnya matahari terbenam, Jongin benar-benar berjanji tidak akan menutup mata ataupun melepaskan Sehun lagi pergi dari sisihnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya lalu menyatuhkan dahi mereka. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kau itu anugerah untukku, anugerah terindah." Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun berkedut menahan senyum. Namun akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Jongin – _ah_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada di depanku adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah bisa aku duga. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terluka." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau dimaafkan. Tapi?"

"Tapi?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

" _Mwo_?"

"Selalu tersenyum seperti itu didepanku. Dan—" Jongin mengatakannya dengan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Kali ini jauh lebih dalam, Sehun bahkan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin merasa lemas karena ciuman Jongin.

* * *

 ** _Kau memang membuatku ikut terluka ketika kau menangis. Tapi menangislah dalam pelukanku dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah menangis karenaku. Kau harus percaya bahwa kau adalah anugerah terindah untukku –_** _Jongin_

 ** _Bahagia. Sebenarnya aku sudah lupa caranya bahagia semenjak Kris meninggalkanku. Tapi kau datang dan mengingatkanku kembali bahwa bahagia itu akan selalu ada dalam takdir kita. Aku akan percaya sekarang bahwa aku adalah anugerah untuk mereka yang memberiku cinta terutama dirimu –_** _Sehun_

* * *

 _E.N.D_

* * *

 _02/September/2015._


End file.
